Operation: Judgement Day(Reboot)
by Delayed Waffle
Summary: With the world falling into chaos,the hall of origins divides into separate sectors,with a hero working in one of the sectors deciding to take down the rising evils that threatens their very existence,while also trying to solve the mystery of the legendary knights.will he and his friends succeed? Rated M for language,sexual Content,and violence. Reboot of an old and deleted story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hello guys, so this is a reboot of the last author's former story, he handed me his account to rewrite his story due to an incident. Now he gave it specifically to me because he could not continue it, and he thought since I was a better author than him in his opinion, he trusted me to make an even better piece of literature than his, I hope you guys like it, and enjoy. (I hope I make him proud.)**

It was this time of the night again.

His loud footsteps echoed loudly through the gloomily dark alleyway, second only to the huffs and grunts that he made as he dodged a trash can that was knocked over by the hooded figure he was chasing. "Shit!", he whispered to himself, almost slamming into the said trash can had he not jumped out of it's way.

The Umbreon-morph's rage and speed rose with every time his legs struck the wet pavement, almost falling over as his boots screeched while he took a sharp turn, still on the pursuit after the hooded person.

Time seemed to go off in slow motion as he leapt into the air, moving his right knee to the front as it neared his target's head. As he was approaching the ground, his knee finally reached the figure's head, a loud crunch sounding off as the morph slammed his knee to the back of the hoodlum's head, cushioning his fall as he dropped on the figure, who fell before him thanks to the sheer force of the attack.

Rolling off the downed person, the morph, named Zeke, mercilessly smashed his foot into the hoodie's covered face, not only making blood squirt everywhere, but also making his hood fly off his head. With clenched teeth, he slowly grabbed the now recognizable person's collar and lifted him into the air, his fist ready to kill. The moment however, died quickly as he was interrupted by a throwing knife flung his way, at maximum force, missing his head by an inch. "Damn….I missed.", Grumbled a tall, buff Houndoom-morph as he approached from the shadows.

The concrete scrunched and crunched as he was followed by a gang of four, wearing almost the same attire as the guy that was being beat up.

"For fucks sake..", Mumbled Zeke, taking in a deep breath as he threw the man he was holding away, onto the hard, blood-stained pavement.

"I see you brought the whole gang with you Scar..", Scowled the morph as he cracked his knuckles, staring at their apparent leader 'Scar'.

"Them? You saw nothing, and you won't live long enough to meet the rest.", Stated Scar defiantly, taking a step forward as he held his hands together, outlining a long scar that grazed his palm. "Boys? Make this quick.", Commanded Scar as he snapped his fingers, two of them already nearing the outnumbered morph.

"Fighting dirty again, are we? Old habits die hard I presume. Too bad I came prepared this time." Mocked Zeke with a sly grin as he flipped two chrome plated desert eagles out of the holsters strapped to his thighs, immediately taking shots from both guns, striking the first in his throat, while the other got hit in his knee.

He chuckled at the sight of the first, as he was choking on his own blood after he stopped dead in his tracks. He walked over to the other, who was curled up in a ball holding his bleeding knee in agony. "I used to be a thug like you, then I took a bullet to the knee, exactly like yourself!" Exclaimed Zeke with a mocking grin, crouching down to the bleeding hoodlum after dropping both guns back into their holsters, placing his hand on the handle of a knife that was placed in it's sheath, which in turn was strapped to his right leg.

"Nah, just messing with you. I'd never go this low.", Said the morph once again with a grim change of demeanor, skillfully sliding the knife out of it's sheath with a flip, catching it gracefully without injuring himself. Closing his eyes, he forcefully stabbed the man in the stomach, pulling the knife out as quickly as it went in, and wiped the blood that covered it.

"Your turn now..." Hissed Zeke at the remainder of the group as one of them fainted, the other running away with fear.

"Why you….little..bitch." Choked out Scar with a hint of fear as his short-lived shock became full-on rage, smacking his fists together as he spat towards the other morph. "I'll fuck you up you lil' prick!"

"Gimme your best shot pea-brain." Replied Zeke, a jump in his move as he got up and took a fighting stance, his knife ready to shed blood.

Without a second word, Scar approached Zeke with amazing speed as he almost elbowed the Umbreon-morph's shoulder had he not jumped out of his way. Retaliating, Zeke managed to land a blow to the surprised morph's spine.

"Quick as ever I see…you nasty little brat.." Stated Scar through clenched teeth as he staggered from the blow earlier. Taking a second to whip out a switchblade from his pockets.

"No, It's just that you're becoming an old coot, yet you think you can still fight." Mocked Zeke as he failed to punch the larger morph, as Scar easily blocked the strike with both arms. "Old?! You hit the nerve fuckwad, now I'm really going to fuck you up senseless, feed your flesh to the rats." Threatened the Houndoom as he pressed the button on his knife, a shiny blade springing out of the handle, still leaving Zeke unfazed.

With a burst of speed, Zeke silently delivered an uppercut to Scar's chin, making him walk back a bit, but didn't stop there as he kicked him in the gut, following it by kneeing him in the nuts, forcing Scar to his own knees. "Maybe if you shut the hell up and fight instead, your dreams might have had a chance." Mocked Zeke with a frown as he held the dazed morph's head to the back, crouching down to his level as he continued with his speech, Scar in too much pain to reply. "I mean you already can't fight worth shit, why talk as well?" Ended Zeke as he sent the blade in his hand into Scar's chest, his eyes widening as he felt a sharp pain in his gut at the same moment.

Backing off, he fell on his backside as he stared at the motionless scar, not locating his switchblade. With clenched teeth, he put a hand on his abdomen as he felt a handle, raising his hands to eye level only to see a blood covered palm. Blood continued to pour out as Zeke refused to move, as each millimeter sent pain jolting through his nerves. He slowly lost feeling as his head hit the blood-stained ground, blacking out in a puddle of his own blood.

**Cliff hanger! Well, it's the end of this chapter, I'll work on chapter two as soon as I get to it, till then, have a good weekend.**


	2. Fresh start, New beginnings

**Fresh start, New beginnings **

**Here it is, just as promised. Quickly going to say that I do not own pokemon, although that's very obvious. Finally finished typing this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Zeke slowly opened his eyes with a blink as he tried to get up. With a hand on his forehead, he slowly looked around the room that he rested in, finding himself lying in a medical bed bare-chested. With a sigh, he removed the cover resting on his abdomen, only to find his gut bandaged up with a small hint of blood in the center.

Zeke slowly moved his legs to the side of the bed, but did not get up as he noticed a Reuniclus float into the room, holding what appears to be a blood-stained steel tray, two shiny knifes placed neatly on it. "Good afternoon Ezekiel, It's been quite some time since our last meeting, has it not?" Greeted the Reuniclus politely with sophistication.

"Marcus?" Grumbled Zeke with a hint of surprise. "Well actually…It really has been a while since I saw you last time. Sorry for not dropping by the clinic I guess…but anyways, how are you doing as of lately?"

"Quite peacefully my child, I have been thinking about retiring after a certain amount of time, but quickly threw the idea out of the window when I imagined the place without my care. My years here with you and the rest have served me well, and I do not try to think about leaving you bunch." Said the old Reuniclus as he paused for a moment, placing the tray on the nightstand near Zeke's bed as he continued. "My age may say otherwise sadly, but I can promise you that my final breath shall be spent here, it is where I belong, it has always been."

"C'mon, stop making yourself too old, you've been with us since our childhood here, you took care of us when Zekrom couldn't after he took us in, a bunch of orphans. And you bet those old eyes of yours that we owe you more than our childhood." Stated Zeke as he remembered his partly miserable childhood, averting his gaze to the tray.

"Ah, don't worry yourself child, I took the blade out of your body and treated your wound. And you don't have to remind me of the times we had together when we were younger, or when you were younger to be precise." Said Marcus reassuringly, a smile on his face as he picked up the switchblade carefully with a smile. "I was quite joyous when I found out that this tool didn't strike any vital organs, and I am more happy to tell you that you're all set to go back on track, after all, you do have a squad to keep in shape don't you?"

Zeke put a hand under his chin as he pondered. "As a matter of fact, I do wonder what those lazy bums are doing…"

"Definitely not enjoying a game of cards!" Exclaimed Marcus with a sly grin, trying to be as obvious as possible.

"Cards eh?" Said Zeke with a frown as he got off the bed. "I'll be sure to shove 'em down their throats." He threatened with a clenched fist, grabbing both knifes and steadily walking towards the exit of the room, stopping at the door for a second as he looked back at Marcus for a second. "Thanks for everything Marcus, or should I call you 'Dad'?" Waved the Umbreon-morph with a smug grin before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, leaving old Marcus shaking his head slowly. "I told them not to call me that over and over again, but I guess it is what it is…poor children…"

Zeke walked past a desk with an Audino working behind it, greeting her as he kept on walking. "Hey Alice, nice to see you, sorry but I can't talk right now, gotta train those lazy pits before they become out of shape."

"Don't strain them too much, last thing we need is a crowded clinic." Stated the busy Audino, not looking away from her work as Zeke brushed it off with a thumbs up while he kept on walking.

Minutes later, he kicked the gym's door open as he found his squad, consisting of a Zangoose, Zoroark, and Flareon-morphs, who were playing cards on a table amidst the gym. He shot them a look before pointing to the treadmills lined against the wall. "To the machines, now."

Without a word, they got up with a groan and stepped on different machines individually, the Zoroark already having started up his treadmill. "I'm out for a couple of hours and I come back to your lazy asses playing cards? How on Earth are we supposed to fight against crime if you can't complete your daily training session? Can't let the other squads get ahead of us now can we? Except for squad alpha, those bastards are always hogging the lead. Pile of Tauros-shit if you ask me."

With a collective 'Yes sir', Zeke's squad, squad beta, spent the rest of the day in the gym, skipping lunch to make up for their laziness during session. After a couple of hours, the exasperated group finally went back to their rooms, having to hit the showers after vigorous training .

As for Zeke, he headed towards the lounge, a large area where squad members can go to rest on the large amount of sofas found there, and either enjoy tv or play games on multiple consoles plugged to many flat screen televisions.

Quietly, he walked over to one of the couches and sat in between two of his fellow squad leaders, a Chesnaught named Rick, also his best friend, and a Luxray named mike. They shared their childhood, memories, and the orphanage they resided at in their younger times together.

"Hey guys." Greeted Zeke as he scratched the back of his head, noticing their eyes on his bandaged up gut.

With a smile, Mike punched an angry Rick's shoulder as he mocked him with a chuckle. "Pay up big guy! Told you your prediction skills were THAT bad!"

"Fine, I get it…enjoy it while you can shrimp." Grumbled Rick as he handed Mike a roll of cash, mumbling something afterwards. "Was sure it was in the shoulder…which idiot goes for the gut?"

Zeke shot both of them the 'Are you fucking serious?' look and let out a sigh as he glanced over to the news reporter on the tv screen. "Following the scene of a shooting, police forces were able to find and identify three bodies, who were recognized as members of a troublesome gang found laying in pools of their own blood, also finding a mysterious body-less fourth puddle, suspecting that a fourth body was present but was moved before the arrival of the cops."

"Bullshit! Now the damn cops get all the credit!" Grumbled Zeke with rage as he slammed his fist onto Rick's lap.

"OUCH! Damn 'Z', watch where you strike…anyways, who cares if the corrupt police force gets praise? As long as you're safe and sound it doesn't matter." Stated Rick with a grin, grabbing a nearby newspaper.

"It's still bullcrap though…" Complained Zeke as he calmed down a bit, forcing his attention towards the screen again.

"Speaking of criminal activity, an important section of a criminal society was busted earlier this day by a hero going under the alias: The Shining Knight, shortly after the shooting incident." Continued the reporter, as Zeke grabbed the remote control and shut down the tv before crossing his arms in dismay.

"Today's filled with all kinds of Arceus-damned bull shit." Mumbled Zeke in a fit of annoyance. "It's giving me a headache." Continued Zeke as he got up. "Well guys, I'm going to sleep, hadn't had my rest so far, see you all tomorrow or so, I guess? Whatever, you know what I mean."

With a nod from Rick and a thumbs up from Mike, who was counting his money, Zeke walked out of the lounge and headed towards his room. Arriving at the mentioned room, he simply plopped down on his bed and rested his head on his soft pillow, slowly falling into a peaceful sleep, not even bothering with the covers.

**Whew, well that was fun, although it lacked action, it made up in plot and history. Hope you guys enjoyed it and have a good night!**


	3. Welcome to My Nightmare

**Welcome to My Nightmare**

**Well guys, I'm very proud to say that we got over 70 views! Sadly, the number of followers and favorites aren't doing that good. So just a quick reminder, as I do not want to b#tch about it but a follow/favorite would be very much appreciated, it motivates me and makes me happy, really. Without any further ado, enjoy, as I had a brain-fart that had me writing this chapter while actually having real fun.**

**Zeke's POV~**

It was quiet, too quiet.

I slowly lifted my head off of my pillow as my ears wearily perked up, not catching any sounds, not even a faint whisper. It was too odd for me, this never happened, we never have quiet moments around here, Rick would never allow that. It was only when I got up that I heard it, faint pounding against something, the sound of impact against flesh. The thought made me choke on my breath as I slowly got up and nervously headed out of my room, following the weird sounds as it got louder, not seeing or feeling a single soul along the way, which didn't help at all as a vile scent found it's way towards my nostrils.

With a silent gulp, I slowly pulled my knife out of my pocket as I steadily pushed the door which my senses guided me towards. The knife slid out of my softened grip as my eyes widened in fear, the cold, cold steel hitting the ground as the obnoxious noise echoed through the dead silence. A shiver went through my spine as my eyes violently stared down the dead bodies scattered everywhere. My heart was assaulted as I glanced at the guts and bloody messes covering the walls, almost making me retch as I studied a liver lying on one of the torn sofas, apparently sliced and bitten through.

I felt needles piercing my gut as my eyes moved towards….him. An Umbreon-morph, much like me, an exact copy of me from the back, which was all I could see, aside from him snapping the rib cage of Cassie, the Flareon morph that trained under my squad, the beast stopping for a moment to gnaw on her dead heart.

A tear strolled down my eye at the scene unfolding before my eyes, it was horrendous, the moment worsening with each and every passing moment. It was only then when I—It, looked at me in the eye with a blood covered muzzle, he—It looked exactly like me, with every single detail, except when my rings glowed yellow, his exploded with a crimson red, a shade of red deeper than the blood that decorated his body, the blood that spilled from my fellow teammates and friends.

Seconds of glaring passed by, not disturbed by a breath, nor his blood-shot stare. It seemed like ages as I stood there in a stupor of fear, the monster breaking the silence with a hellish chuckle as he showed me his demonic, toothy grin. It was an unnatural smile that spread from one bloodstained cheek to the other, followed by that vile chuckle of his, that rang like a demon's cry, even worse than the roars of Palkia and Dialga themselves.

"I just wanted….t-to p-play…" Pouted that hideous thing with fake innocence as he moved his head to the side, glaring at me without a single blink, the rows of bloody canines that scattered in his mouth making me sick.

I tried to talk, but all I could do was choke on my own words as his head snapped at an unholy angle, widening his grin, now an upside-down frown as his stare intensified.

"Honest, no one would play with me, **SO I INVITED THEM TO PLAY MYSELF!**" Cackled the demon with an instant change of demeanor, as his throat exploded with a demonic voice, something out of a hardcore horror movie sending a mental stake through my shivering heart.

But then, as I saw genuine fear and shock on the decapitated head of Cassie, something clicked in my body, I felt something convert in my adrenaline pumping heart, something so intense as I stepped up and delivered a punch fueled by hatred and rage right to the monsters jaw, moving so fast it probably looked like I teleported through the shadows. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, all I knew that I saw his dislocated jaw fly through the air as my knuckles snapped, I could swear that I saw smoke burst from the wound from my knuckle had I not lost any feeling with it. I stood there motionless, the beast's jaw standing still, mid-air without any movement as I saw blood drops float through the air. Before trying to smash my other fist into the thing's temple, my head flung away from my pillow as I found myself in my bedroom again, my heart pounding at a crazy speed, with unbalanced and unsynchronized huffs as tears streamed down both of my eyes.

I looked at my hands in a fit of confusion, rage, sorrow, and fear as I almost broke down in them, wiping my tears away as I currently hated myself for crying over a nightmare. A part of me said the opposite, and my brain agreed with it, trying hard to remember my encounter with that—thing…. It wasn't pretty, but that punch..that punch, it felt so real, the rage contained inside them felt so real too, it made me feel like breaking my arms punching through the wall that faced me.

It took me at least half an hour to piece things together and calm myself down, It wasn't easy, as I had a hard time with nightmares as a child myself, I grew very troubled with them through my life, as it seems like I only had one..nice..dream. Not being able to ponder on it any longer, I hastily changed my clothes and geared up, deciding to take my squad on a mission, maybe take this subject off my mind while I help someone out, hopefully forgetting about that nightmare along the way.

**Okay guys, looks like I'll end it here, not going to lie to you, I might have had scared myself with my own writing…perhaps I got carried away a little…Hopefully someone else might find this scary too…Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one, lots of action coming in the next one and possibly :Spoiler alert: Introduce a new character. Soo, if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, follow, or maybe favorite. (CYA NEXT TIME!)**


End file.
